Stars
by the-singular-peep
Summary: They had been with each other for as long as Poe could remember. The thought of getting separated was scary, even to him. He couldn't lose the only thing he had left in this world. [ BB8 isn't a character option? ; DRABBLE. COMPLETE.]


_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

 _And everything you do_

 _Yeah, they were all yellow_

 _[- Coldplay -]_

* * *

 _Stars_

* * *

The night sky was beginning to set in over the large mass of Tuanul, the inhabitants finally settling down from a hard days work. The camp of rebels residing there had only just landed, and they had decided to try and sleep some before Dameron met with Tekka the next evening. Camp was set up, and each person had their guard up, just in case someone attacked.

Poe lay on his back, staring up at the galaxies and stars with one hand behind his head and the other resting upon his stomach. He had always been a fan of space, especially since he began to travel through it. It was fascinating to him, the idea that things in space move constantly, and that nothing had an unchangeable fate, gave him hope that one day, the resistance would win. One day, they wouldn't have to lose people any more.

Lying there, focusing on nothing but the stars themselves, Poe heard a small noise. It wasn't much more than a whirring and a small beeping, but he knew what it meant.

" _It's dark."_

"Hey, buddy," He said softly, not turning his gaze from the sky. Another beeping.

" _You're sad."_

"I'm not, I'm just antsy, that's all. You get to take that map, that's a big honor." He smiled at the sky, only feeling a little bit nervous for his small friend.

The area was quiet, save for a few more whirring noises. Within seconds, BB-8 was pushing againt Poe's arm, and within minutes he had curled himself next to Poe's side with the man's arm resting around him. Dameron was surprised.

"Hey, what is it, bud? You excited?"

No response.

"You nervous?"

A small, nearly inaudible clicking noise.

"You scared?"

The droid's being began to whir, burying itself farther into Poe's clothing. If he had been capable of making that noise, Poe was sure he would hear a whimper from BB-8.

Ever since Poe and BB met, Poe had wondered if the droid could actually feel; could actually think for himself. He knew it was physically impossible, of course, but that didn't help the fact that sometimes, the droid felt like a real person. After many years with him, Poe began to disregard what was technically possible and let his imagination run wild. It was obvious that BB-8 had a personality of his own; it was obvious that he could think, and play, and even feel fear. This unit was very special; one of a kind. If something ever happened to him... Poe tried not to think like that. Of course everything would be fine. He couldn't have doubts.

The BB unit had also always been very brave. All through the years Poe had owned the unit, he hadn't backed down from anything. He was kind of stubborn, in fact. But, that being said, Poe couldn't deny that the droid could be very skittish at first. This was a large, most likely dangerous task - BB-8 must have been processing the information of the mission over and over until it made him sick with worry, and Poe hadn't even noticed due to his own thoughts and fears. BB-8 was Poe's closest friend and had been with him through everything; he couldn't just let him stay scared. Even if the idea of a droid having its own thoughts and imagination was absurd, looking at the orb burrowed into his side, Poe knew it to be true.

"I know, its a lot to worry about, huh?" Poe was speaking much like an adult would speak to a child, but, then again, at times BB-8 could act as if he was a child. What kind of friend wouldn't put his own fears aside to comfort his friend; his kid?

He patted BB-8's side, causing the droid to look up at the sky.

"You see that star? The one that's a little duller than the others, but a lot bigger?" Poe smiled, continuing, "When I was little, before my mom died, she said to always look for that star. When I saw it, it meant she was there, and that she was looking at the same star. Yeah, I know, incredibly, terribly cheesy, right?" BB-8 confirmed this thought with a small beep, akin to a tiny laugh. "It's true, though. You're my best friend, buddy. Wherever you are, I'm always there for you. Remember that, okay? Just because you're taking this map doesn't mean we'll even get separated, but if we do... I'm right here, okay?"

BB-8 emitted a small whir in response and buried himself even closer into Poe's shirt. He really was just like a child sometimes.

* * *

 _shhh this is just self indulgent probably terribly inaccurate fluff ok_

 _i felt like the world needed it_


End file.
